Xianoho
Xianoho is a planet located in the Milky Way galaxy near the Attican Traverse. Third planet to its young, radiant star, Xianoho once had a vast ecosystem of life. Nearly 3 billion different species of fauna lived there until an asteroid impact in prehistoric times. Since then, the planet and its inhabitants have struggled to survive, most of the species being wiped out by the asteroid. Geological and Atmospheric Features For a long time, Xianoho was a dangerous world to live on. The atmosphere was filled with thick clouds of dust and methane from the asteroid strike. Often, droughts or acid rain would plague the land and its inhabitants. Nearly 30% of the oceans have dried up, leaving canyons of salt and clay behind. 75% of the surface was covered in a thick layer of dirt and ash while 25% had thin jungles. Both the sky and land were bathed in an eerie orange glow. At the start of 2000, the inhabitants began to study terraforming technology that could make living conditions more livable on Xianoho. They built facilities all over the planet to help the atmoshere, reshape rivers, and restore balance. Ten years later, Xianoho regained 15% of the missing oceans, aswell as reducing the amount of dust in the atmosphere. Malfunctions and miscalculations in most of the atmospheric facilities caused the planet's atmosphere to start thinning, making it difficult to breathe. Biological Features & Entities In Xianoho's early history, life was difficult. The harsh conditions caused much of the inhabitants to adapt and evolve to their surroundings quickly. Many of its multicellular organisms grew breathing organs similar to gills, however, the organs did not allow the creatures to breath underwater but to breathe better in their toxic environment. The creatures also had tough skin to help withstand the acid rains. They formed extra organs that allowed them to hold water in internal pouches and release concentrated amounts throughout the body. Single-celled organisms, like viruses and small parasites, transformed into breeding machines. The parasites were so common that nearly every inhabitant of the planet was infected with some form of illness all at once for months. The multicellular organisms soon gained immunities to diseases and unique immune systems that devoured native parasites and diseases. The inhabitants of the planet have never left Xianoho until 2225, therefore, they arent used to extraplanetary illnesses. History Soon after the formation of the Rao System near the Attican Traverse, Xianoho was beginning to gain vast ammounts of lifeforms. The planets inhabitants were unique because they seemed to evolve in such a short time, taking only thousands of years to do what took others millions of years. The world of Xianoho was visited by Protheans a few centuries after life evolved to a more complex state. The Protheans built atleast two research facilities on Xianoho to study the odd creatures of the planet. The Protheans later abandoned the planet but left many artifacts behind. A few hundred years later, an asteroid impacted the planet, causing much of its species to die off with the initial blast. The months that followed were painful for the remaining species. Many of the races had starved to death while others were eaten to extinction. The planet stayed this way for centuries, causing some species to grow more greedy and desperate. The Dreka, however, had begun to learn the secrets of the artifacts left behind by the Protheans. The Dreka began to evolve extremely quickly, gaining advanced technology while Earth was in the 1920s. Even though they attained space flight, they didnt know about the Citadel or the Reapers. They began to travel to worlds in the Terminus Systems, mostly coming across barren planets. In 1945, they returned their focus to their world, trying to find a away to enhance living conditions. While this happened, refugees from Des II called Synca, found Xianoho and began to colonize with permission from the Dreka populace. For a time, relations between the Dreka and Synca were good until the Synca's mad reproduction caused them to slowly begin taking Dreka territory. Soon after, a conflict began, pushing aggressions to the limit. A full-scale war raged and consumed the planet. Both the Dreka and Synca used powerful weapons of mass destruction, obliterating much of the planet. The Synca had been eradicated but the Dreka were nearly extinct. They were forced to become a clan-based warrior race for centuries, forgetting their past as advanced beings. Xianoho stayed this way from 1950 to 2193, when Mol came on the scene. Mol brought the clans together at started a new era of power. He started them from scratch, having his people develop new equipment on their own stating "One day, young races will find our structures once we are gone and they will proclaim us the precedent of glory" so they locked away any surviving Prothean artifacts in tombs. Category:Planets